


That's not my Collar

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is kinky af, Collars, Consensual Kink, It is actually for Makkachin, Kink, M/M, The boyfriend is called steve, but he means it in a nice way?, honst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: You heard of "Dude, where's my car?" now get ready for "Dude, that's not my collar."A new collar for Makkachin, a little bit of Chris' kinky mind, equals a new discovery for Viktor and Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame myself.  
> and sorry that sex didn't happen in here. It just wasn't where the story wanted to go.

  
  


If there is one thing everyone knew about Chris; it’s that he’s kinky. The “wet ice” jokes get passed along from year to year. And awkwardness ensues but no one really cares. Chris is cute and dashing, his accent is hot as the day is long and Viktor may or may not have had a tryst with him back in the day, when everyone was legal. Of course. 

 

Those rumors had never been proven. No matter how much Chris flirts with everyone, he’s taken to Yuuri more since the banquet when the skater got drunk off his ass and semi-nakedly pole danced with Chris. VIktor was the best thing for Yuuri. Chris acknowledged, but, he wouldn’t mind having a piece of that ass if just the once. 

 

He’s getting off the ice as Yuuri goes through his program again. Viktor is waiting at the partition; he’s watching Yuuri very good. Chris is putting his skate guards on when he spots it. Something hanging out of Viktor’s pocket. 

 

Ah. Young Kink is beautiful. He smiled. 

 

He walks over. Yuuri is through and goes to Viktor for a lecture. “That jump was pathetic, please don’t do that in competition…” Viktor is saying. 

 

“Ah, I see you do keep him in line.” Chris says. Interuptting them. 

 

Viktor blinks. “What?” 

 

“Yeah, what?” Yuuri asked.  Confused but used to the jokes about Viktor apparently topping him, not that he cares. They hadn’t gotten physical in bed and whatever they got up to in their bedroom is their business. 

 

“The collar.” Chris pointed to it. 

 

Viktor held it up; it’s a deep blue, with blue diamonds on it. It’s expensive. It also shines in the light. Chris can imagine how beautiful it’d look on Yuuri. Or Viktor even. Hmmm….having these two dumplings at his feet would be….

 

“It’s for Makkachin.” Viktor announces. “Who did you think it was for?” 

 

Yuuri snorted, putting two and two together and getting four; “I think he meant it was for me.” Yuuri said, voice small. Not wanting to announce it to the world. 

 

“Well, whatever suites you. Have fun anyway. Send me pics.” he says, then he’s off to the locker room. 

 

Viktor turns back to Yuuri a sneaky smirk on his face; “Yuuri.” and he’s got that bossy tone to his voice; “I saw one of black pearls, would you wear it for me?” 

 

Yuuri suddenly can’t breath. “Viktor!” 

 

“What? Don’t you want to wear my collar?” the other laughs. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, I couldn’t help myself, of course I’d never make you.” 

 

Yuuri blinks; “of course not but….wait a second….” 

 

Viktor holds out the makkachin plush tissue box. “You’re splurting liquids Yuuri.” and indeed the skaters nose is bleeding. Form what Yuuri has no idea and this time he didn’t even ram his nose into the wall. It’s the stress. That has to be it. Or Viktor. 

 

“Whatever, I’m going to practice some more and don’t you dare get any ideas.” Yuuri shook a finger at Viktor before skating off. 

 

Viktor smiled, good thing he’d bought the other collar of black sea pearls. Now. How to get Yuuri to wear it…????

  
  


~*~

 

A FEW WEEKS LATER

 

~*~

 

Viktor is lounging on the couch when he hears shuffling from their room; he looks up from his magazine to find Yuuri, red in the face. Holding something black and shiney. 

 

“Viktor…..you actually did.” he holds it out. The dog collar is gold with strands of black pearls embroidered on it. Three strands hang off it, to be draped across the dog, but if Viktor got Yuuri to wear it. It drape about his shoulder. 

 

Viktor’s blue/green eyes lit up in glee. “Want to put it on for me?” he asked. 

 

Yuuri did his cute, little shimmy whenever Viktor was being intense, and nodded, slightly. Too embarrassed to actually say. Viktor lew from the couch and took Yuuri into his arms. He kissed Yuuri gently. 

 

  
“Alright love, let’s go into the bedroom.” 

 

~*~

 

Chris was in his hot tub when his phone beeped at him; he never thought it’d actually happen. But he got one picture. And Chris had to say, Viktor not only had a good taste in men, but also collars. He looked over at Steven, he too was relaxing in the hot tub, and the gold collar around his neck glinted in the porch light. 

  
Chris smiled; glad that he and Viktor both found someone to live out the rest of their lives with. 


End file.
